federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - September, 2380
This page chronicles posts #6921-7040 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2380. *CP - August, 2380 *CP - October, 2380 Earth Plots First Week Working in San Francisco for Federation Operations, CORBAN MADDIX runs into AMITY LIU who is having lunch. They chat, catching up wit each other things their last rendez vous. There are flirtatious under tones, but both are on their best behaviour. Keeping up with her plots against the Federation, TYREENA BROOKE finally takes the time to brainwash Hugo Mershanary into thinking he was involving in the disappearance of Ping. CORBAN goes back to his temporary home in Seychelles where CADENCE MADDIX is making dinner. He explains about Amity and how good he was, as well as her telling him about some of the things she’s been hearing on the ship. He disproves that she is just a fallout woman and they make up! On their third date, SIDNEY PIPER and ZOE MARKLIIAN go out dancing before heading back to his place. There, they talk about continuing their relationship even after classes and then become intimate for the first time. Now with the mission done, TYREENA seeks comfort with lover KEEVAN. He assures her she was right and that she must be patient, promising to contact Founder Odo to inquire about being free from the Dominion’s grasp. Living in Toronto, SHAWN MUNROE finds himself helping out at his mothers ski lodge resort. MIXIE BRIDGES is there for business and vacation in order to forget about her break up with Keevan. That evening, SHAWN and MIXIE get together for a drink, sharing their bad experiences with marriages and the opposite sex. Since classes have started, SIDNEY finds it important to ask DENORIAN THAY about relationship advice. The Captain is shocked that the TA is dating a student, but clears it up so that the relationship may continue without conflicting interests. In Introduction to Psychology, ZOE and ASHTA SAREX gossip about boys when Zoe points out just who her lover is! That evening, ASHTA and AVARIN INDUS have dinner at her San Francisco apartment. In a surprise move, he asks her to get engaged. She agrees but not until she is finished school. Alone in the once Munroe house, the now divorced QUESTA is thinking about her children and how she will miss them, realizing how alone she really is. She finishes packing the girls bags before chatting with AVARIN about his relationship with Ashta and her plans on visits Bajor/DS9. Excited about a new shuttle purchase, AMITY seeks out QWIN RITALL who is still working on their club. He estimates they will need more time or more people to get the club done in time. She agrees and explains she is going to DS9/Cardassia for business. QUESTA is pleased to get a communication from CORAT DAMAR who want to see how she is doing after the divorce. She informs him of her plans to travel and how much she misses him. AMITY then makes a communication to CORAT to inform the Legate she will be on Cardassia in about a week and hopes to give him a heads up. Second Week With plans on heading to Cardassia, AMITY LIU places a subspace transmission to tell CORAT DAMAR that she’ll be arriving. Offering the warning, she explains it would be nice to have Hayden and the Legate to bond. Worried about her friend, VYLIN ANDICI makes a visit to SHAWN MUNROE at his office in hopes to making him feel better. He explains that he now has the children at his new place in Toronto. Deciding that one CNS on the Fenrir wasn’t enough, DENORIAN THAY goes to reassigned Lieutenant ALEXANDRA LEGATES. The Betazoid woman is surprised at the transfer but accepts it happily in hopes of promoting her career. Continuing with his studies with the Stone of T’Lor, SHAWN visits with an antique book store known as ‘Beyond Words’ which is own by EVA GARCIA. He manages to buy several books and Eva extends an invitation to have dinner with her, in hopes of getting the Commander out of his shell. In a single session, CADENCE MADDIX is able to see some ways she may be distorting her thoughts, making everything seem worse than it is. She agrees to try, as well as agreeing to put her foot down more with the husband. In CORBAN MADDIX’s own session, DENORIAN tries to get at the bottom of his need to philander. It comes out that Maddix has very low self-esteem and sleeps with women for verification of his self-worth. In his second group session with the Maddix’s, DENORIAN explains to CADENCE why CORBAN does what he does, or at least why he thinks he does. Corban is still defensive and disbelieving that he is as good as they say. Denorian then counsels Cadence on how to talk to Maddix without inflating a situation. SHAWN is on his dinner date with EVA where they chat about his ex-wife and deceased wife, getting to be friends. Third Week Acting Captain MATTHEW HUNTER goes to Earth to update CORBAN MADDIX about ship business, confessing that Kestra Stadi-Brewer and Nathanial Lewis were both killed by cannibals while on a peace keeping mission. The two have a laugh about it and make plans to replace the officers. Interviews start up and CORBAN questions JUSTIN GREENE, a previous security guard to Keevan Five. Soon enough, Maddix makes his choice and hires the Ensign as the new Operations officer. TYREENA BROOKE continues her work as a Carsolian Ambassador and runs into HALTO KOPPONEN. The two chat about the recent Ping Incident and how the ‘culprit’ was taken into custody. Later on, HALTO seeks out HEIDI THAY for lunch to inquire about the kind of things he needs to bring for dinner. She assures him anything is fine and they chat about the arrest of Hugo for the sabotage of Ping. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS makes the change to be pro-active about her marriage and explains to LOROT ROSS that she doesn’t want them to be strangers and him to do everything. Going through Vorta white withdrawal KEEVAN visits with TYREENA in hopes of making her feel wanted. But, in his sick state, more of Keevan 5 comes out and he starts to feel guilt for tricking Ty. Hoping to spread the good news to her family, ASHTA SAREX makes a communication to Bentin Sarex on Cardassia, letting her brother know of her engagement. Bentin is weary and concerned but in the end supports her decision. Next, ASHTA contacts BENIO SAREX but is met with more distance and scepticism from her older brother who wishes she would stop staying in limbo and pick one thing to focus on. KEEVAN has an urge to visit with MIXIE BRIDGES despite his orders not too. Even more of the fifth clone comes out when he confesses how she makes him feel and Mixie is torn between what is better and her love for the Vorta. Fourth Week With word from his mother on Betazed, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE tells VYLIN ANDICI that she, and Eddie, were invited her wedding now that the older woman has hit her phase. TYREENA BROOKE seeks out LOROT ROSS in hopes that the Terravulcan could help the Carsols terraform Yrrett II where they are currently hiding. Feeling in the dumps, SHAWN MUNROE decides to go to a strip club, meeting ASHLEY MOSS. Unknowing she is a student, he engages her in a dance before changing his mind. ASHTA gets back to her dorm and runs into ASHLEY who is back from the club.. The Cardassian tries to be friendly, but Ashley continues to be distant. Taking Captain Thay’s advice, CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE MADDIX go out to a bar to have some fun. During the night, a Nausciaan approaches Cadence and knocks her out, prompting Corban to fight in her honour only to be knocked out as well! Hoping to get the mission started with the Carsolians, LOROT gets back to his home and explains the situation to KAI CEVDAK-ROSS, who agrees to come with him because she is worried about their marriage. SHAWN gets home to Toronto where he runs into MIXIE BRIDGES. He is all flustered from his time at the club, making him hesitant to go upstairs with her. Once looking over her datapadds, he excuses himself. In the morning, SHAWN speaks with the children, LALI MUNROE, KALILI MUNROE and MINIYA BERN, about getting them ponies. The father explains they will get lessons in riding, gymnastics and beauty pageants (if they want). However, Lali picks up on her grandmothers swearing, causing an argument in the house. Stressed out, SHAWN carries on with his day before deciding to engage himself with a holoprogram of his late wife hSARAH MUNROE. Filling in for his Andorian language assistant, SHAWN runs into ASHLEY again, discovering that she is a Cadet and in linguistics. Surprised that she is clever, but working in a strip club, he offers to provide her money doing something more constructive. Back in the Munroe house, LALI continues with her tantrum until BARBARA MUNROE shows up. The Grandma comforts the girl by giving her what she wants and sharing a secret (that daddy is a butthead). Cardassia Plots First Week In the few hours before his wedding, DURAS VENIK starts to get nervous as he wonders if this is the right thing. He explains to ERON BERN that he doesn’t want to disappoint her and the idea of marrying a virgin was scary. ERON offers his best advice and the wedding goes on despite concerns from OZARA BERN. Now married KOHSII VENIK and DURAS attended an after reception, along with the Bern’s and CYDJA BERN (September 01, 2380) to celebrate. On their wedding night, DURAS and KOHSII don’t share in the usual marital bliss when Duras begins to experience some erectile dysfunction. Even in the morning it is no use, but a communication from Micus sheds light on things when Duras finds out this was a prank to get back at groom! Finally leaving for the mUniverse, ERON has mJAMES MUNROE en route. They get into a conversation over what will happen in the mUniverse that slightly disturbs Bern and shows how insane mJames really is. They make a deal that he can have his cigsticks for traded information. mDAYIN LETHO is not as lucky, finding himself at the mercy of CORAT in an interrogation room. The Legate taunts the younger man by confessing his lover has gone to the mUniverse. Getting revenge as promised, JAMES MUNROE makes his move on mDAYIN. The teen victim pretends to be his mirror counterpart, stabbing and breaking up with Dayin before leaving him alone in the cell. Second Week A week after the Venik wedding, DURAS VENIK is moving into KOHSII VENIK’s small apartment behind SiiSii’s. He worries about his trunk of personal possessions and manages to squeeze it in the bedroom before he and Kohsii share their first intimate moment together ;) JAMES MUNROE is still staying at the Bern Residence, even though the Legate has been on a mission. He and CYDJA BERN are making their way back from his apartment to get more of his things. He avoids going into details about his encounter with the mBoys, while she avoids answering about Dayin. Third Week Now on Prime, AMITY LIU makes her rounds with friends and connections, this time with RAYLON EVEK. In an unexpected move the two chat about marriage and agree to get engaged in a trial live-in period. AMITY then makes an appointment with Dr. SERIK because she has not been able to hold down a meal, he offers some flirts and medication to make her feel better. Going to RAYLON’s place after the visit, AMITY is shocked to see him in the middle of one of his drugs binges. They work out a compromise in hopes of keeping the drugs away from Hayden. Three weeks into their marriage and DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK are settling into their rolls. Koshii, however, is on her period and tells Duras who is shocked he wouldn’t be having his wife again. He convinces her for a mutual benefit should she go into injections. AMITY goes to CORAT DAMAR’s house to pick up Hayden when she gets into an argument about her engagement. He offers her a choice of cutting him out completely or changing Hayden’s name to Damar and splitting custody. Afterwards, DAMAR calls DAYIN LETHO to his HQ office and orders him to beat up Raylon, as well as setting Luste on fire. Fourth Week Coming home from another night at Luste, RAYLON EVEK is met by three men in an alley and given a severe beating. DAYIN LETHO completes his mission by blowing up the club. After Raylon kills two guards, Day steps in and leaves the man in the aley. RAYLON wakes up in the hospital to see AMITY LIU there. She is more than upset, convinced that Damar had something to do with the arson. Her fiancé agrees and discharges himself from the hospital. RAYLON is back in his apartment getting ready to assassinate someone close to Damar. DAYIN arrives, feigning ignorance and talks his friend out of doing anything rash. Still convinced that CORAT DAMAR was responsible for her fiancés attack, AMITY goes to his residence, demanding he give up his rights to Hayden. Damar agrees and the ex-couple get into one of their last fights. AMITY then calls her bestfriend KATAL on DS9 catching her up on her engagement, the argument with Damar and the destruction of Luste. Katal is shocked, imploring Amity to reconsider marrying Raylon. She agrees to think about it, but otherwise seems unmoved. That night, AMITY has a horrible nightmare where she sees dead bodies in the water, horrified to see they were all people she cared for, as well as Hayden being somewhat responsible. In the morning, AMITY confesses the dream to RAYLON who shrugs it off. They get in some hankypanky while he confesses he isn’t interested in starting up another club. Over her period, KOSHII VENIK dresses up in a cute outfit for DURAS VENIK when he comes home. More than happy to please her, they share an intimate moment before bed ;) Bajor Plots Third Week SAJA BRIN is prepared to present the proposed plan to Kai PASHU EISHA. She tells him of the hospital for orphans that Questa (soon to be Damar) wants to build. It would be privately funded and run by the woman. Kai PASHU then contacts QUESTA in hopes of talking about the hospitals. He seems agreeable but wishes to have Brin co-run the institution. QUESTA updates her guard AVARIN INDUS in hopes of getting some more ideas. He explains that there is a suspicious Romulan guard on the station. JULIAN BASHIR gets a visit from QUESTA who hopes to catch up with her old friend. More brazen now she is divorced, the suave doctor invites her to dinner! BRIN speaks with PASHU who explains to her what is going on now with Questa and she offers some ideas for compromises before the Vedek stays with the Kai in a more intimate fashion. AVARIN continues to have his suspicions about the Romulan guard and confronts THREE S’HARIEN. She lies, claiming the man is her husband and turns the tables on the Kara when she asks why Questa would be here anyway. Both deflect questions and leave each other alone. Back at the negotiation tables, QUESTA and BRIN have one more conversation, finalizing the agreement to allow the hospitals construction. They chat about their past and find they have much in common despite their differences. QUESTA finds the use of the daycare a life saver with her duties and while there runs into KATAL UNA. The women chat about children and work before she invites the woman to a fundraiser she is staging on the Promenade. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week On a mother-daughter day out, KATAL UNA and MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA are on the promenade checking out the vendors when VARREN ZAIDE once again makes their acquaints. He offers to give them names for nannies and suggests that the kids should get into his botany program. Second Week Now on DS9, AMITY surprises her best friend KATAL UNA with her presents. She tells Katal about her new shuttle and CATHASACH UNA comes back to the quarters to babysit. On Bajor, QUESTA is there to start some of her charity work, bringing personal guard/assistant AVARIN INDUS with her. She speaks with Vedek SAJA BRIN about getting some children hospitals going, that will be funded or supported by Legate Damar, in hopes of better relations. QUESTA, pleased with her work contacts the Munroe’s butler Max in hopes of sending a message to the girls, excited to explain her accomplishments. Fourth Week Performing his guard duty for Questa, AVARIN INDUS notes a suspicious looking Terran man. Worried that someone is watching his charge, Avarin approaches but the man disappears. Back at his quarters, AVARIN contacts ASHTA SAREX on Earth and tells her that he and Questa will be there in a week or so. THREE S’HARIEN is keeping herself busy in the infirmary with JULIAN BASHIR. Worried about her pregnancy he insists that she gets some rest, which she begrudgingly accepts. KATAL UNA returns home to CATHASACH UNA playing with the kids. She admits that they should adopt a Bajoran orphan. Cathasach is hesitant and votes to think on it. Now with the fundraiser out of the way, QUESTA and AVARIN INDUS make plans to head to Earth. They chat about his suspicions of someone tailing them, as well as plans for Terra Prime. En route to Earth, QUESTA makes some communications, one being to OZARA BERN. They catch up and Ozara let’s out about James, worrying the ex-step mother. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Reporting for duty, DANIEL TARRANT is on the Fenrir and visits with the acting First Office, DEKE FORSYTHE about getting settled into his quarters and starting his work. With Andrew gone, DEKE finds himself more and more in the dumps and confesses his urge to be a father to NARYANNA U’ZOTTI. She tries to suggest adoption to ease his mind, but he maintains he is unsure about what he wants. The couple, however, distract themselves by being more experimental in the bedroom ;) Settling into his new place on the Fenrir, DANIEL seems to have more problems with his pesky cat SIGMUND who gets himself stuck in the replicator and scratches his master when he tries to escape. Getting his scratches fixed up, DANIEL has his first meeting with NARYANNA as she offers to help him out. They chat some and her shy nature comes out when he confesses he didn’t wear underwear! Still uncertain about what he wants, DEKE takes his frustrations out on a punching bag before NARYANNA comes into the gym. Then in a spur of the moment decision, he asks her to marry him, which she accepts and the couple elope (September 04, 2380). Afterward the now NARYANNA FORSYTHE and DEKE celebrate their shot gun marriage with icecream, chatting about moving in together, as well as meeting Deke’s parents. Second Week Having heard rumours from his crew, CORBAN MADDIX seeks out PELAR IMARA to confront the woman about her conversations with Cadence. She gives him her harsh opinion before he makes some racial slurs and the Captain gets a slap to the face! Now married, NARYANNA FORSYTHE decides that she will inform the first office and tells MATTHEW HUNTER about her decision leaving with a sour taste in her mouth at his reaction. Later DEKE FORSYTHE opts to tell HUNTER the same thing, not knowing his wife already said. Hunter is shocked, and inquires if he was drunk or if she was pregnant: both he denies. More upset than usual at the first officer’s actions, NARYANNA goes to new counsellor DANIEL TARRANT. He reassures her that should she wish to speak with the man, he’ll be there to mediate. NARYANNA, now moved in with DEKE goes back to her husband and tells him of her experiences with Hunter and wonders if she really is the person the Commander thinks she is. Deciding to confront HUNTER about his attitude, NARYANNA and DANIEL talk to the acting Captain in the ready room. Things go wrong as Hunter takes the defensive and Naryanna makes her case worse for herself when she threatens to resign. After leaving, HUNTER and DANIEL resolve apparent misunderstandings and Hunter sees he may have been too defensive. HUNTER leaves and apologizes to NARYANNA who is accepting but more distant than before. Upset after the discussion, NARYANNA tells DEKE that she is going to open an investigation against Captain Maddix, as well as plans on resigning. He is supportive and suggests that she work on Earth where their relationship would be less distant. Reporting for duty, ALEXANDRA makes it on the Fenrir and reports to DANIEL who is more than pleased to have some help on the ship, though he warns her the ship is rather crazy. Third Week Starting active duty as the Operations officer, JUSTIN is in sickbay getting his physical by PELAR IMARA. They chat enough that he reveals his Deltan heritage and then asks her out for dinner! DEKE FORSYTHE gets a communication from his mother, Gwen, on Earth when she hears about her grandson and is more shocked to learn he is married to another woman. Another new officer, ALEXANDRA LEGATES arrives to Fenrir to get her physical and meets with IMARA. The two seems to share an odd chemistry together and have a friendship develop. Fourth Week Continuing her petition against Captain Maddix, NARYANNA FORSYTHE contacts old second officer XCHL PAO and gets it to agrees to support her, as well as offering advice. Hearing about an intern position on the Fenrir, ZOE MARKLIIAN is on board to get herself familiar with the ship. There, she runs into JUSTIN GREENE who takes her conversation as a rejection of his wiles. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Now at mTerok Nor, ERON BERN and mJAMES MUNROE prepare to find mKATAL T’KASSUS. They beam over and find the Praetor alone in her room. Her and Eron start arguing about the location of her father when mJames stabs Bern in the shoulder/neck. A fight ensures and security is called, but not before everyone in the room is knocked out, Legate Bern the last, being phasered out by his counterpart. Third Week After the incident in mKATAL T’KASSUS’ quarters, mERON BERN finds out from her that Legate Bern wanted her father for something. She explains Bern is married to Legate Brik and his daughter is none other than Cydja. mBERN then goes to mJAMES MUNROE and interrogates him about what he’s been doing in the regular universe. After some torture, mJames shows his conviction and mBern considers sparing the boy. mKATAL goes about her job of interrogating ERON BERN in his cell, asking about his reasons for wanting her father. He doesn’t break, stating that the Praetor is sick and needs to be replaced. mKatal then orders mRAYLON EVEK to continue the questioning after the Praetor puts a mind probe on the Legate. Fourth Week Now that ERON BERN has been in the interrogation room for some time, mERON BERN comes in to deliver a final blow to the Legate’s resolve. He explains they have Cydja and shows a video of him taking advantage of her, making the father watch. Later, mCYDJA DAMAR comes in, pretending to be her counter part. Ashamed, Bern is unable to cope, especially when the teen starts to come onto him, explaining if she does they’ll all be let go. #09 September, 2380 2380 #09 2380 #09